Wild Magic at Hogwarts
by Hermione-2113
Summary: **Title May Change.** A Tamora Pierce/Harry Potter Crossover. Hogwarts has two new teachers...
1. Chapter 1

((A/n: This crossover idea has been gnawing at me for a while now. I'm not sure when, but it WILL be continued...))  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns Daine, Numair, Cloud, Spots, and Kitten; I own the plot; everything else is J. K. Rowling's.  
  
~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~  
  
It was said that, around Hogwarts, the only thing that flew faster than owls were rumors. Thus, when the students assembled in the Great Hall for the first time that September, only the first years had not yet heard of the strange couple that had Apparated just outside of Hogsmead around a month ago. Truly, as it takes a great deal of effort to be considered 'strange' in either the school or the village, news of the pair spread like wildfire.  
  
The people themselves, while striking, were not remarkable - the first was a tall, black-haired wizard, and his companion was a younger witch, who barely seemed above the age to attend Hogwarts herself. They had, it was said, showed up just outside the wards, then rode up to the castle. But they did not ride broomsticks, no, far from it. Each made their way through the village on horseback - he on a piebald gelding, she on a gray mare. (Several Muggle-born students, hearing this, made the comment that they had never thought riding a broomstick would be considered more 'normal' than riding a horse.) Even that, however, would have usually failed to generate such a flurry of gossip. Odd modes of transport were well-known to the Wizarding world. The Knight Bus was, of course, infamous, a certain flying motorbike tended to pop up every few years, and an old, battered, light blue car was known to trundle down the streets of Hogsmeade by itself, at times.  
  
No, what had truly turned heads was that they were accompanied by a living, breathing, baby DRAGON. No one was too sure as to its type, though Antipodean Opaleye and Swedish Short-Snout were the current favorites, and it was behaving most oddly. Not so much as a spurt of flame had been spotted, and it perched quite docilely behind the witch's saddle. Beyond those basic facts, however, the tales grew steadily more outlandish. The two were illegal dragon traders, and had either been apprehended by the Ministry or were still at large, planning who-knew-what. Some had heard that they were Death Eaters, and others that they were working for Dumbledore. They were setting up residence in Hogsmead, or they were simply passing through. The dragon was a witch trapped in that form, or the dragon was evil and had the humans under its control.  
  
Thus, reactions were mixed when the pair - minus the horses - were found to be sitting at the High Table as the students filed in. The Sorting was barely noticed, and the meal was quickly gulped down. When the remaining scraps has vanished, every eye was at the front of the room. Into a complete silence, Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair. 


	2. Chapter 2

((A/n: Thanks to lady_yuki, Divine-Bovines, ColdFang, HBDragon, and Sarah D.))  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and any OCs that may pop up. That's about it.  
  
~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~/-\~  
  
"Greetings, all of you, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
As the headmaster began to speak, Daine turned her head towards the silver- haired mage - or rather, wizard, she corrected herself quickly. Life at Hogwarts was certainly going to be a bit odd for a while, and not just because of speaking mannerisms. The residents had seemed perplexed by Cloud and Spots, as though horses were some kind of mythical beasts - though, thankfully, there was a large paddock outside of the cottage she and Numair were to live in.  
  
Also, many of the others at the school had been very impressed by Numair's 'wandless magic'. Daine hadn't even realized that most of those here needed a wand - in her experience, you either had the Gift or you didn't. She, too, had been the subject of much amazement when she revealed her shapeshifting talents. Here, only the most accomplished could do the same - only one certain animal, and only after years of work. It certainly wasn't a trait one was born with.  
  
Albus continued, reminding the students, among other things, that the Forbidden Forest was named thus for good reason. This was met with resigned head nodding from the students, who had evidently heard it all before. Eventually, he turned towards their end of the table, gesturing them to stand. As they did, Daine rested her hand somewhat nervously in Numair's, below the students' view, though her smile didn't falter. She was barely older than some of those she was to teach, after all, and she was a stranger to their world.  
  
"As you may remember," the headmaster went on, "two of our staff - Alastor Moody and Rubeus Hagrid - have found themselves unable to return to teaching this year." The few students who hadn't done so already had turned towards the High Table. "Therefore, I am very pleased to introduce you all to Numair Salamín, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Veralidaine Sarrasri, Care of Magical Creatures. They come to us from Tortall, where life and the practice of magic are very different from here at Hogwarts, but we hope that this will be a wonderful experience for us all."  
  
A few smatters of applause greeted this, but most of the students were more engaged in murmuring among themselves, directing confused glances towards the High Table, and in particular, the one non-human habitant thereof. Noticing this, the headmaster spoke up once more.  
  
"In addition, this is the dragon Skysong." He nodded towards her, and Daine placed a reassuring hand on Kitten's head. "I realize that your first reactions would be fear -" This was a bit redundant, as most of those assembled remembered the First Task from last year quite vividly "- But Professor Sarrasri has assured me that Skysong is quite harmless, and also, will remain at her present size for roughly two decades now."  
  
Most of the students were mollified, and to Daine's relief, the other teachers began to rise. 


End file.
